


Like A Prayer

by DevilChild101



Series: Ficlets For Soft Feels [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking while singing, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Madonna - Freeform, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101
Summary: Crowley being adorable in a kitchen.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets For Soft Feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Like A Prayer

Aziraphale walked into Crowley's apartment, he needed not to knock since he lives here half the time anyway. He wanted to tell his other half about this local astrology group he heard about and knew that the demon would be interested in.

As soon as he walked in the room, he heard music playing,( Madonna he later finds out) and he listened to Crowley sing. His voice was (obviously not ironically) like an angel. Aziraphale walked slower to hear him sing more, knowing that as soon as Crowley realizes that he's here, he'll stop singing. That's when the lyrics kicked in to him:

" _ I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing _

_ I have no choice, I hear your voice _

_ Feels like flying _

_ I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling _

_ Out of the sky, I close my eyes _

_ Heaven help me" _

Aziraphale stopped in the doorway of the kitchen where the song was being played from the phone in the demons back pocket. Crowley was cooking, it's something he started to do recently and Aziraphale knew that he did it to make him happy. 

" _ When you call my name it's like a little prayer _

_ I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there _

_ In the midnight hour I can feel your power _

_ Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there" _

He should probably tell him that he's here, he's not going to turn around anytime soon since he's making what looks to be a three course meal.

Turns out that he didn't need to.

"Angel, how long are you going to stand there and enjoy the view?” He looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with mischievous cheer. “ Come over here and help!  _ I’m  _ not the one with cravings."


End file.
